


Impedimemts and Other Ailments

by GhostlyGrumbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, How Do I Tag, M/M, Speech Disorders, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGrumbles/pseuds/GhostlyGrumbles
Summary: "Being able to talk, being able to communicate was a big deal when it came to something like this. And Hinata already knew he wasn't any good at that, already dealt with his tongue feeling too big, with his tongue stumbling over every word when he got excited. It's not like Hinata can just not get excited, because he can't. Volleyball is one of his passions, something he feels deep within himself."Or where Hinata has learned to communicate in a new way and does some self-reflection
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Impedimemts and Other Ailments

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii im only on season 2 but I fell in love and instead of finishing whats on Netflix I wrote this. Also, background information for what I was thinking: Hinata has a speech impediment. I'm not going to explain why. He just does.
> 
> I know they probably wouldn't study but you know what. I don't care.

Hinata struggles with speaking in a way that is easily understandable. He gets excited, he talks too fast, his tongue trips or it stumbles. Or no words can escape from his mouth and he is left to fruitlessly gesture. When he created his own volleyball team, it was a lot less of them talking and more of them listening. More of his teammates watching how he reacted and falling in love with the sport through Hinata, through his reactions.

So when he joined Karasuno, it was a totally different experience than what Hinata had ever dealt with prior. Everyone knew how to play, everyone had their part to play. Being able to talk, being able to communicate was a big deal when it came to something like this. And Hinata already knew he wasn't any good at that, already dealt with his tongue feeling too big, with his tongue stumbling over every word when he got excited. It's not like Hinata can just not get excited, because he can't. Volleyball is one of his passions, something he feels deep within himself. So when he met Nishinoya and Tanaka, when he first spoke to them, it sparked something inside of him. It sparked a recognition, a familiarity that he could not get with the rest of the team.

Communication between Hinata and Kageyama worked differently, as things typically do. It was more guided by instinct, both of them making different blunders each time they spoke. But… it didn't stress Hinata out. It didn't worry him. It felt like there was no judgment, that the both of them would struggle to speak to each other and that was okay. They communicated in other ways, in ways that Hinata thought was more important. They could speak without words, they understood what each other meant with only a glance or a little laugh, or by the crinkle in their brow. Hinata wouldn't give it up for the world, would never give up the opportunity to communicate with Kageyama. He wouldn't give it up for all the riches in the world, or a place on a national volleyball team. It was more important to him than any of that, it was something that stuck with him, that begged for his attention. Something he would always hold dear. 

Kageyama is… someone who Hinata loves. Love is truly a simple concept that everyone around him makes complicated, it is so simple. He cares for Kageyama, he cares so deeply for him. And so, he loves him. The only thing left is to figure out is the type of love it is. 

Hinata groans as he lays back on his floor, holding the notebook above his head. He pouts as he hears Kageyama laugh, peering at him from his space.

"Don't be mean," he whines, letting out a laugh as Kageyama pushes his legs away from him with a hand. Kageyama only catches Hinata's gaze for a moment. He turns to look back at the sheet in front of him, a grin catching his lips.

"I'm not being mean, you're being dramatic." He nearly deadpan which brings a laugh from deep within Hinata to the surface.

"You are! You're refusing my affection-" Hinata drapes his legs back over Kageyama's lap, where they stay, "-and you even sound mean now!" He continues to pout until Kageyama looks at him, breaking into a grin despite himself.

"You just want my attention," Kageyama raises his eyebrows, his lips quirking up as Hinata flushes.

"Shhhh-!" He leans forward to slap his hands against Kageyama's mouth in an effort to shut him up, "You don't need to say it," he whines, his brown eyes wide as he tries to convince Kageyama to drop the subject.

"And why not?" He asks, pushing Hinata's hands away with ease, "We both know it's true."

"It's embarrassing…" his voice is soft as he removes his legs from Kageyama's lap, crossing them under himself.

"For who? No one else is here." Kageyama smiles as Hinata's face just turns redder.

"It's just- it's different hearing it then like. Knowing?" He sounds uncertain, looking towards his notebook again to avoid looking at Kageyama.

He makes a disgruntled sound as Kageyama grabs his face and makes him look at him. He lets Kageyama move his face this way and that as Kageyama frowns.

"Are you sick?" He asks after several moments of silence, "This is not the Hinata I know." He laughs at the serious look on Kageyama's face.

"I'm fine- just- I'm just embarrassed." He smiles softly as he reaches across the space between them to grasp his face in return. "It's okay, I promise." He melts when Kageyama rests his head in Hinata's hand and nods, smiling softly. He hesitates to remove his hand, and only does so when Kageyama does. He watches as Kageyama looks at the assignment and then groans.

"Can we like-" Kageyama makes a noise and Hinata nods, grinning.

"Of course-" he squeaks as Kageyama throws him on the bed, bouncing once before he settles. He smiles as Kageyama crawls onto the bed and wraps his arms around him. He curls into Kageyama and closes his eyes, taking in the moment. 

They don't need something to define them, to define these moments. They are happy to be together, they watch out for one another, and always know what the other needs. Hinata thinks… Hinata believes that is what love is. The type of love is irrelevant to how the both of them feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it!! I had a lot of fun writing it! ^-^ have a nice day!


End file.
